baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay Walkthrough (Strategy) by Gejadus/@comment-35434313-20200216204956
Many thanks to you for spending so much time writing about your experiences, thoughts and insights into so many different types of characters!!! Af far as I can see, Fighter / Thief is your highest ranked solo build, as you wrote that "I can't imagine any better Solo Protagonist!" For this build, regarding "...arguably the most powerful boss in Bhaalspawn saga games..." you wrote: "Could the Fighter / Thief overcome him on his own on level INSANE? He did....I'll explain what the Fighter / Thief did.... It's all about strategy! Set traps before the Battle! Summon a Duplicate, e.g. by using Vhailor's Helm.These traps will already wound Demogorgon but not kill him..." --- That is not really a strategy to fight an enemy fair and square, but a way of metagaming to gain an unfair advantage before anything starts. I don't think F/T could really be the "best" solo build. Far from that. ' For example: On Insane difficulty (''with PC and party members always taking 100% extra damage): On the 6th level of Watcher's Keep, a solo sorcerer (nowadays it should be Dragon Disciple) can simply walk down the stairs, do a little ususal preparation (no trick to play, no mine field to set up, just a few spells to get a few summons to stand by), initiate a dialogue, and then start to fight Demogorgon and his demon helpers. The fight can be over in just a few minutes. Nothing fancy. And the sorcerer always wins. Or, the sorcerer may choose to fight an army of demons, repeatedly summoned by Demogorgon, in a single battle. '''No need to leave the room. No need to do a rest. A solo sorcerer can choose to fight and kill 50+ ''Glabrezus ''in a continuous non-stop fight, using nothing but spells, for over a half million XP in 2+ hours of game play, until time is up and Demogorgon finally decides to permanently leave the game. Each kill there is worth 12000 XP. Time Stop is never needed. A solo sorcerer only needs to use spells and mage weapons, nothing else, to kill all the enemies in BG2 or BG2EE. Potions are never needed (perhaps except during the 1st hour into the game). Healing potions are always collected and sold. Time Stop is never needed or used (as it would give a solo sorcerer way too much unfair power). Slayer form is never needed. Quick items are never needed (unless required by plots or used a little to make the game less boring), Metagaming is rarely needed, except when handling a few hidden traps that would otherwise end the game instantly. Just a characte, in a standard mage gear. A sorcerer can easily finish SoA on INSANE and complete all side quests without leveling up past level 17. In other words, a sorcerer of level up to 17 can kill everything in SoA with ease. Kangaxx and Twist Rune can be done under level 15. In ToB, a solo sorcerer never needs a rest (unless required by plots or simply for a bit convenience). Can easily survive entire WK and TOB without a single death on INSANE. In SOA it's hard, mainly because he can't detect traps and more than a few of them can instantly end the game.